


wherefore art thou kyungsoo

by jongdaesang (d10smessi)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Celebrity, Humor, M/M, Pining, Rival Idols, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 08:23:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13655184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/d10smessi/pseuds/jongdaesang
Summary: Hiphop idol group SKY has been rivals with vocal group Heaven ever since their debut—too bad SKY’s Kai has an incurable crush on Heaven’s D.O.“I don’t want to be the Juliet to Do Kyungsoo’s Romeo,” Jongin wails dramatically.





	wherefore art thou kyungsoo

SKY and Heaven, no matter how close their names are, are two very distinct group.

 

Heaven is introduced to the public first. Their company CEO, Kim Jongdae, is a highly successful soloist who has branched out to various genres—from pop to ballad to rock to jazz. Jongdae, aside from being a lucrative celebrity, is a businessman with a vision. And when he says vision, he means an idol group that will not just shock South Korea visually but also vocally.

 

The group is a product of Jongdae’s meticulous planning, highly selective auditions, and a rigorous training period. The three who have managed to pass are Kim Junmyeon, Byun Baekhyun, and Do Kyungsoo.

 

And so, in 2012, Kim Jongdae is the god who has brought forth Heaven.

 

SKY is different.

 

If Jongdae has been dreaming of Heaven since he started his own agency, CEO Kim Minseok wants an idol group that will break niches. He wants a group that will learn to adapt and will die and be reborn every comeback.

 

Minseok supposes SKY comes to fruition from the hands of fate and friendship. Sehun, Chanyeol, and Jongin are they own little clique during trainee period. The CEO has observed the three of them, just like how he does to the other promising trainees under his roster.

 

During one evaluation, Minseok has tasked the trainees to group themselves and impress him—no rules. The groups just have to make Minseok’s jaws drop. Sehun, Chanyeol, and Jongin are, naturally, in a group by themselves.

 

The CEO’s jaws do not visibly drop but the trio have managed to elicit an enthusiastic clap and a wide grin from him. With an amused smile, he asks them the same question he has asked the previous groups who have performed ahead of the three—what kind of group are you?

 

Minseok can still remember like it’s just yesterday when Chanyeol shares a smile and a nod with the younger two before he steps up and, with conviction on his deep voice, says, “Whatever South Korea wants us to be.”

 

In 2012, there is SKY.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Despite their distinction, SKY and Heaven are not completely dissimilar to each other.

 

The two groups, for one, have both managed to end the trend of idol groups with an endless number of members. At first, the media is, of course, quick to point out their faults. The biggest is that SKY and Heaven, due to the fact that triads are not currently popular, will never be enough. There are too little members to choose from. There’s a high possibility of the group being boring to consumers. There are too many factors, far too many negative criticisms, as to why SKY and Heaven will never shot up to stardom.

 

South Korea, to its utter amazement, is proven wrong.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Jongin thinks that rivalries are born the same way as creativity—from fear and competition.

 

“Wait,” Sehun gestures for the older man to stop. “What the fuck are you talking about?”

 

“Sehun,” Jongin whines like the big baby that he not-so secretly is. Both Chanyeol and Sehun scoffs unattractively—yeah, Kim Kai, right. 

 

“No, seriously. I don’t get this rivalry and creativity thing you’re talking about.”

 

Chanyeol nods his head in agreement, “And what does it have to do with Cutie Kyungsoo?”

 

Jongin growls, “Don’t call him cutie. He doesn’t like it.”

 

“Whatever,” Chanyeol shrugs. “It’s not like I lied though.”

 

Jongin wants to disagree—he _respects_ Kyungsoo’s very adamant wishes of not being called cute even if his complaining is, well, cute—but Chanyeol’s saying the truth and Jongin knows how to pick his own battles.

 

“Anyway,” he shifts the topic. With Chanyeol and Sehun, it’s better for him to steer the conversation to where he wants it to go lest the other two have managed to usurp him and they’d end up talking about brands of dog food from a discussion of girl group idols—like what usually happens. “My point is, we’ve been _rivals_ with Heaven since our debut and, honestly, I’m tired of all the _comparisons_ and _fan wars_.”

 

Sehun hums but he has to comment on the most important thing first. “That’s a lot of air quotations in one sentence.”

 

Jongin bares his teeth to Sehun’s direction in what he hopes to be a threatening manner. The youngest of the three is a spoiled, sarcastic mess.

 

Chanyeol, who declares himself to be the smartest in SKY, says, “So this is because you want to get inside Cutie’s pants?”

 

“No!” Jongin releases a—manly, he has to note—indignant squeak. Chanyeol raises one perfect eyebrow and Sehun’s stare is quite intimidating even when he’s wearing a watermelon-printed shirt and round specs.

 

“I mean,” Jongin coughs and blushes. In front, he notices their manager stuffing his earbuds in his ears before closing his eyes. Jongin lowers his voice down, whispering, “Not just his pants, you know? Like, maybe also inside his heart?”

 

There’s a silence inside their company van and Jongin wants to jump off of the moving vehicle when Sehun snorts and Chanyeol breaks into a loud holler.

 

“Oh, my God!” Chanyeol bellows, deep voice echoing all over the tiny space of their car. “Oh, my God, Jongin. That is so fucking tacky and you know it!”

 

“Inside his heart,” Sehun wheezes, clutching his shirt. “I can’t—oh, my God—I can’t breathe—Chanyeol, call the doctor—I’m about to die—”

 

Jongin has never been one for his best friends’ teasing so he uses his go-to defensive measure—he jabs both of his fist on each of his friends’ stomach. Not as useful as before, however, since the other two now have toned abs.

 

His is the best though—all eight-pack and defined obliques.

 

“Shut up!” Jongin screams. Their manager, the one who’s driving, obviously flinches but he’s been used to this for almost five years now. The three of them have never been the quietest idols. “Shut the fuck up or I’d post about that one time we don’t talk about. You two know which one.”

 

Instantly, Chanyeol stuffs both his hands on his entire face in an attempt to stop his laughter and Sehun’s face turns impassive in about 0.6 seconds. 

 

“You wouldn’t,” Chanyeol accuses.

 

“Try me, fucker.”

 

Sehun takes a huge breath and he adjusts himself on his seat from where he’s comfortably curled into a ball. He sighs, like physically being with Jongin and Chanyeol is the last circle of hell.

 

“Fine, then,” he says. “Enlighten us about your totally-not-just-lust feelings over one Do Kyungsoo.”

 

Jongin perks up from his seat, gushing, “I’ve been waiting for the two of you to listen to this story since, like, 2012.”

 

Chanyeol and Sehun share a look—there’s a reason why, despite all their teasing, they don’t let Jongin get too much into the topic of Do Kyungsoo. 

 

It’s going to be a long car ride.

 

 

**_(2012)_ **

 

_Debut felt like a dream come true for Jongin (and Sehun and Chanyeol). Minseok had patted them on their backs after a highly successful showcase and an even more successful debut in M-Countdown._

 

_Their muscles were aching in a loud reminder of the hard work it took them to get to this point. Their voices were used thoroughly and the three of them had been downing ginger tea with some honey non-stop._

 

_“It’s so surreal,” Sehun whispered to Jongin and Chanyeol once they were ushered inside their shared dorm after an afterparty courtesy of Minseok. Without even bothering to change out of their jeans, the three of them all plopped on the floor._

 

_Jongin wiggled around as if to express his agreement. Chanyeol grunted as he rolled over to pillow his head on Sehun’s stomach._

 

_“Wait,” Chanyeol suddenly shrieked, breaking the silence of the room. “Let’s check what people say about us online!”_

 

_“That’s stupid,” Jongin said. “And I’m too lazy to move.”_

 

_Sehun just closed his eyes and Chanyeol eyed the two of them disdainfully before standing up and stomping towards the direction of their manager’s room, muttering about how he’s the breadwinner of this household and how ungrateful his two sons were._

 

_Jongin and Sehun shared a look but they practically grew up with Park Chanyeol—the older boy, in fact, was the one who taught the both of them all the best porn websites to surf on. This was nothing new._

 

_Chanyeol bounded back to the living room with the company-issued laptop in tow and three boxes of flavored milk._

 

_“Catch!” He threw the strawberry one to Jongin and the chocolate milk to Sehun, keeping the banana-flavored one to himself._

 

_“Now,” Chanyeol began, rubbing his palms together as he sat down on the floor again. Jongin crawled to their leader and Sehun bodily dragged himself to the eldest. “Let’s search.”_

 

_The leader had only typed in SKY and, to their delight, one of the suggested searches was SKY debut._

 

_“Nice,” Jongin muttered, taking a sip of his milk. Sehun’s eyebrows rose as a sign that he was pleased. “We’re famous already.”_

 

_“Easy, Kim Kai,” Sehun laughed. “We haven’t seen what the netizens thought of us yet.”_

 

_Chanyeol scrolled the page a bit before clicking the second item on the list. In an instant, the page loaded with the news of their debut on M-Countdown. They weren’t interested on that though so the oldest of them quickly swiped on the mousepad to the comments section._

 

_[+972, -11] WOW….. visual explosion_

 

_[+834, -23] They all look so tall to me!! I heard the tallest is 185cm._

 

_[+665, -62] heol~ I didn’t expect Kim Minseok CEO to debut such a good-looking group_ ㅋㅋㅋ _I hope they’re talented. I trust Kitty CEO._

 

_“We are talented,” Chanyeol remarked proudly upon seeing the words on the screen. “And the visuals are all thanks to me.”_

 

_Sehun grumbled incoherently but his eyes sparkled when he saw one of the comments. With a haughty voice, he read, “The maknae is the cutest_ ㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋ _.”_

 

_Jongin, who did not care much for the comments on his looks, instead had seen something that caught his attention. Turning to the other two, he asked, “What’s Heaven?”_

 

_Sehun sighed exasperatedly, “Jongin. Heaven is the english wor—”_

 

_“I know that!” Jongin exclaimed, pointing to one of the comments displayed on the bright screen. “I meant the Heaven netizens were talking about.”_

 

_“I didn’t expect them to copy Heaven. They’re like the taller version!” Chanyeol frowned, reciting the comment out loud._

 

_[+315, -167] Noooooo….. Kitty CEO why did you copy Thunder CEO’s Heaven_ ㅠㅠㅠㅠ

 

_[+302, -91] Isn’t SKY such a rip-off from Heaven… They’re just a hiphop group though_ ㅋㅋㅋㅋ

 

_“I don’t get it,” Jongin remarked, all confused. “What group is this that they’re talking about? And who’s Thunder CEO?”_

 

_Chanyeol and Sehun eyed him judgmentally, “You don’t know Heaven?”_

 

_“Uh,” Jongin paused. “No? Should I?”_

 

_“Jongin,” Sehun sighed again. “Thunder CEO is Kim Jongdae.”_

 

_“Oh! Him!” Jongin perked up in recognition. No South Korean would call themselves patriotic without knowing Jongdae’s legendary rock song, Thunder, that catapulted him to near-god status. “Doesn’t answer who Heaven is though.”_

 

_This time, it was Chanyeol who sighed. Defeated, he asked, “Do you even pay attention to the idol industry?”_

 

_“Not really,” Jongin rubbed his neck self-consciously. He was too busy worrying about his own debut than other groups._

 

_The leader shook his head, explaining with the patience of a middle-aged auntie, “Heaven is a vocal powerhouse with three members—Suho, their leader, Baekhyun, and D.O, their maknae.”_

 

_Jongin chose to address the most relevant part of Chanyeol’s statement. “Why is their leader’s stage name, Suho? And D.O? Those are just ridiculous.”_

 

_“You’re called Kai,” Sehun deadpanned._

 

_“But Kai is such a cool stage name. Kim Kai! See! Compared to being called a guardian or D.O? I mean, what even?”_

 

_Sehun rolled his eyes but didn’t pay Jongin’s rhetorical question any mind. Chanyeol, who’s officially called Yeol, chose to keep his mouth shut._

 

_“Okay,” Jongin said determinedly. “I’ll look the three of them up.”_

 

_And so began Jongin’s downward spiral on Youtube, Twitter, and other various websites._

 

 

“Hold up,” Sehun interrupts. “So it’s all Chanyeol’s fault?”

 

“What!” Chanyeol yelps. “It’s not my fault.”

 

Sehun and Jongin turns to their leader with twin glares. The youngest hisses, “If you didn’t get curious and surfed the web then we would not be in this misery.”

 

Their manager, Seunghwan-hyung, who’s apparently listening in front sans earbuds now, turns to them with an apologetic expression, “It kind of is your fault, Chanyeol.”

 

Jongin shakes his head, whispering dejectedly, “I’m not even done with the beginning—”

 

 

_The months following their debut had been sheer torture._

 

_Jongin, strangely, had never had a moment of being down. It was like he’s floating—or he’s perpetually drunk._

 

_“What the fuck, man,” Sehun muttered, disgusted._

 

_“I didn’t do anything!” Chanyeol immediately defended._

 

_“Not you, idiot,” Sehun barked. “Kim Kai over there had been smiling since we got inside the car.”_

 

_Chanyeol turned his head to the third member of SKY and, sure enough, he found their normally sleepy and stoic member with a grin that was threatening to split his face._

 

_Like a mother, the leader jumped into action. Extending his hand across the van, he placed it on Jongin’s forehead to feel his temperature._

 

_“No fever,” Chanyeol observed. He rested his hand on Jongin’s skin and— “Wait. Jongin, are you not going to slap my hand away?”_

 

_Jongin, as if waking up from a dream, instantly swiped Chanyeol’s hand from his forehead. And then went back to smiling._

 

_“Oh no, Sehun,” the leader gasped. “I think Jongin’s about to die.”_

 

_“I’m not!” Jongin snapped at the older man’s dramatics. “I’m just really excited.”_

 

_There it was again—a goofy smile._

 

_Sehun shuddered. “Why are you so excited? For MAMA in Hong Kong?”_

 

_“Yeah,” Jongin replied, sighing contentedly._

 

_“I didn’t know you’re this lovestruck over MAMA,” Chanyeol pointed out. “Jongin, it’s not healthy to attach yourself towards awards and awards show, you know. There are, in fact, many other options to which you can dedic—”_

 

_“Shut up, Yeol!” Jongin cuts the eldest off. “Not MAMA, idiot, Heav—”_

 

_“Heaven!” Chanyeol screeched._

 

_Jongin gulped at the way Sehun was gazing at him like he could read all of Jongin’s mind, soul, and internet history._

 

_“Is this about one of their vocalists?” Sehun asked. Jongin gulped again because the younger man was still staring._

 

_“No,” he peeped._

 

_Sehun looked at Jongin’s face intensely like he was trying to find a fault and then, “You’re lying.”_

 

_“Sehun, I’m not!” Jongin spat out._

 

_“Swear on Monggu’s life?”_

 

_Jongin visibly stuttered, wringing his hands together. “Well, you know, I don’t want to use my dog’s name in vain. It’s bad luck and—”_

 

_“So it’s about Heaven’s D.O,” Sehun concluded._

 

_Jongin’s wringing hands stopped and Chanyeol immediately snapped his head to observe Jongin._

 

_Like an aha-moment, Chanyeol jumped on his seat. Pointing his hands to Jongin accusingly, he said, “This is why you’re dressed in nice clothes! And your hair! It’s pushed back and styled! This is why you look like wannabe James Bond!”_

 

 

“By the way,” Jongin stops, turning to Sehun with a curious expression. “How did you even guess it’s Kyungsoo.”

 

Sehun smirks, “I see things.”

 

“Like what?” Chanyeol whispers loudly and then continuing as if to answer his own question. “Like, maybe, that one time we caught you printing high definition photos of Do Kyungsoo using the company printer?”

 

“Or that one time we caught you crying when Heaven performed a capella?” Sehun teases.

 

“Or, or,” Chanyeol bounces on his chair. “The fact that you diligently watched all their interviews even if they’re all shit since Heaven just debuted?”

 

Jongin blushed and thankfully, their manager breaks the flow of the conversation.

 

“Did you even meet him though?” Seunghwan-hyung pipes up from the front seat. 

 

Sehun and Chanyeol nod simultaneously; for all their bullshit and taunts, they’re clearly invested in the story of Jongin’s greatest love. The dancer wants to preen since his two other members have always shot him down once he gets heated on the topic of Do Kyungsoo. And look where they are now—on the edge of their seats waiting for Jongin to continue the trials and tribulations he has gone through for the sake of the short vocalist.

 

Jongin, however, chooses to sigh as if he’s in pain just by remembering the answer to their manager’s question. In a desolate voice, he says, “Yeah. But I did something wrong—”

 

 

_Jongin was beyond excited._

 

_This is even more nerve-wracking than SKY’s debut showcase, than their debut stages on various music shows, than their first interview, and their first variety. Combined._

 

_Today, Jongin would share the same air and same venue as Heaven—more importantly, D.O, Do Kyungsoo. He would willingly sacrifice Chanyeol and Sehun to the gods if it would mean a smile from Kyungsoo sent to his way._

 

_And yes, Kyungsoo. No Heaven fan had the balls of steel to call Kyungsoo D.O; the stage name was extremely stupid—even if Jongin was simply bandwagoning on the apparent boycott._

 

_He had jumped at the opportunity to be made up and dressed first. Clad in tight jeans with his hair coiffed, Jongin made his way around the backstage, pretending to be lost. Maybe hoping to run to other idols. Like Heaven. Or Do Kyungsoo._

 

_But any idol would be cool. Jongin’s not picky. But he did pray and made sure to do an extra good deed today just in case someone up there was watching and decided he was an amazing person who deserved to run into someone like Kyungsoo, or exactly Kyungsoo._

 

_Jongin had been going around for almost ten minutes when suddenly, he stopped on his tracks. On the end of the hallway stood Do Kyungsoo, looking all shy and adorable and maybe a little lost. The dancer mentally fist bumped himself—giving Chanyeol that extra piece of meat was indeed a good idea._

 

_Kyungsoo spotted him first and the older boy smiled at him. Jongin’s heart bursted inside his chest at the sight of the familiar heart-shaped smile. Wow. Kyungsoo’s definitely prettier up close—even without the makeup, even if he’s in sweatpants and a hoodie._

 

_“Hello. I’m Heaven’s D.O,” Kyungsoo bowed, walking towards Jongin. “Would you happen to know where our dressing room was? My member, Baekhyun, played a prank on me and now I don’t know where to go.”_

 

_Kyungsoo’s voice was deep and smooth and Jongin wanted to listen to it forever. He was one step away from kneeling on Do Kyungsoo’s feet and groveling for his hand in marriage. The shorter boy’s—big, adorable, perfect, if Jongin had to define them—eyes were still trained on Jongin’s person and, holy shit, his lips were really pouty and pink._

 

_Jongin felt his mind short-circuiting so he screamed, “No!” before running away._

 

_Nailed it._

 

 

“Wow,” Sehun says. “Did you really scream at Do Kyungsoo’s face before running away?”

 

“You would not understand, Oh!” Jongin retorts. Sehun will really never—Jongin’s not at fault. Clearly, it’s Do Kyungsoo and his stupidly handsome face and his smooth as fuck voice.

 

“Yeah. I’m sure Cutie breathed,” Chanyeol interjects, elbowing Jongin and wiggling his eyebrows. The leader then sighs, sinking deeper into the leather seat. “We’re only at, what, 2012?”

 

Jongin bows his head low, chuckling ruefully. Sehun and Chanyeol lean as far away from him as the space inside the vehicle will let them.

 

“Believe me, it’s about to get worse in 2013. I ended my life with Kyungsoo before it could even begin. I fucked up—”

 

 

**_(2013)_ **

 

_SKY had their comeback mid-summer._

 

_Let Out the Beast was a commercial success, a veritable would-be National Anthem in a few weeks. Jongin, Sehun, and Chanyeol tripped over themselves and over each other in an effort to make it through various music shows and variety programs. They’re dressed in badly coordinated clothes that, according to the stylists, screamed good boy hiphop, whatever that was. Jongin’s hair was dyed a dirty blond and Sehun’s hair was a rainbow. Chanyeol barely had any hair at all with the short cut he’s sporting._

 

_Comeback was such a bitch to deal with but this is what the three of them had literally signed up for—their ugly signatures and their parents’ on the bottom of some contract that none of them bothered to fully read. In Jongin’s (un)biased opinion, the only respite to the veritable hell is Heaven._

 

_Well, not exactly._

 

_But during their comeback stage in MuCore, Jongin had learned that Heaven’s going to have a special stage—even if they had already finished their own promos three weeks ago with a powerful jazz-inspired Growl._

 

_Jongin, to say the least, was confused. He wondered, of course, what Heaven would be doing on a special stage during summer. Ballads were not exactly popular when the weather’s hot but—Jongin gasped. His breathing was suddenly halted along quite possibly all the necessary biological functions necessary to keep him alive._

 

_What if… and this was just a big what if… Do Kyungsoo would dress up in really short shorts while dancing to Sistar? Wow. Jongin could physically feel himself disintegrate with the mere thought and he was sure he’s red in the face from the force of his imagination._

 

_“Are you okay?” Chanyeol asked, wary of his bandmate. “You look like you’re about to die. Do you want me to call Manager-hyu—Fuck! Jongin! You’re turning purple—Breathe!”_

 

 

“You absolute bastard!” Chanyeol snickers. “So that’s what—you were practically dying ‘cause you’re thinking of Cutie in booty shorts?”

 

“Oh my God, Jongin, you’re a fucking pervert,” Sehun snarls.

 

“That’s not even the part where I fucked up,” Jongin sniffs. In front, their managers freeze up as if they already have an idea on what Jongin is about to say. _And they do_ , Jongin thinks dumbly. Of course, they do. 

 

 

_This was probably the highlight of Jongin’s idol career, he thought, as he slipped past their designated room to head backstage. Heaven was going to record their special performance in a few minutes and Jongin would definitely bulldoze his way across the sea of staff and personnel just so he’d have a glimpse of Do Kyungsoo._

 

_Hearing Do Kyungsoo sing live was one of the privileges of being an idol, Jongin would like to note._

 

_He arrived just in time, much to his delight, and he watched as Heaven took the center stage, standing on their individual podiums to gain height. There was an orchestra behind them._

 

_The first stirrings of the musical instruments tugged Jongin’s heart and he watched as Kyungsoo began crooning in his melodious voice. Jongin felt like sobbing when Kyungsoo’s notes did a smooth run and the vocalist added an ad lib before Suho’s voice came in to take over._

 

_Jongin would seriously like to dance to the sound of Kyungsoo’s voice. Just hearing the lyrics escape Kyungsoo’s lips was enough for the dancer in Jongin to thrum and create choreographies to match the movement of Kyungsoo’s lips._

 

_Jongin closed his eyes and imagined himself on stage with Kyungsoo. The older would be belting out a song while Jongin would trace the stage with the tips of his toes, pulling contemporary from his joints an—_

 

 

“Wait, Kim Kai,” Sehun butts in. Jongin stops all his movements at the force of Sehun’s glare, letting the younger man carelessly smushed his hand on his face. “That was so gay.”

 

“Shut up!” Jongin defends, flailing around to get Sehun’s big hands off of his mouth. “Besides, you’re gay too!”

 

“I’m not g—”

 

“And what? Those two-hour rants of yours about 2PM way back when were purely platonic?”

 

“No! But I’m bi! Not gay! Bi-se-xu-al!” Sehun harps, crossing his arms over his, frankly, intimidating chest. That poor watermelon-printed shirt seems to be straining.

 

Chanyeol, whose left eye is twitching already, barks, “Can you continue the story? You’re both getting side-tracked!”

 

“Whatever,” Jongin deflates. “And you don’t have a say on this, Park Chanyeol. You’re the token straight friend.”

 

“Who says I’m straight?”

 

There’s silence—absolute pin-drop silence. From the radio in front, SNSD sings about getting a boy.

 

And then Sehun screeches, “Since when are you not straight!”

 

That must have shaken everyone as Jongin almost bumps his head on the roof of their van in his haste to plaster his face on Chanyeol’s person. Even Manager-hyung in front bodily faces them, blinking rapidly, before turning back in front with his head on his palms.

 

“Uh,” Chanyeol does not even look awkward, the bastard. “Since forever?”

 

“Why haven’t you mentioned anything? We’ve known each other for a decade and we’ve never even seen you attracted to anyone with a dick.” Jongin is closing to shrieking and pulling his own hair—or maybe Chanyeol’s.

 

“You never asked!” Chanyeol throws his hands upwards, banging it on the roof and causing him to wiggle around in pain. “And I’m not just attracted to dick or whatever. Gender doesn’t matter.”

 

“Wow,” Sehun breathes out. “What you just was so admirable but you managed to make it sound so—I don’t know— _you_.”

 

Chanyeol just groans and Jongin feels like he’s in some alternate dimension.

 

“So,” he drags the syllable to get his members’ attention. “No one in SKY is straight?”

 

Suddenly, Sehun erupts in to fresh peals of laughter. Struggling to contain himself, he hiccups, “Oh God—and our fan club—it’s called Rainbow—our lightstick—a rainbow.”

 

The leader grins manically at that. “I can’t believe we’re the LGBT+ icons in South Korea.”

 

“We’re not even out!” Jongin yelps.

 

“Well yeah.” Sehun seems to have sobered up. “But we do support the community. I mean, you know? Maybe one day?”

 

There’s a moment of collective peace at that before Chanyeol, whose eyes are now suspiciously glassy, mutters in his leader voice, “Can we just get back to the topic at hand? Jongin’s love life.”

 

“Non-existent love life,” Sehun corrects. “Because he fucked up. Though I, for one, can’t see where the fucking up happened in that story. Except for Jongin being stupidly poetic about D.O.”

 

Jongin whimpers at that—if only. Oh, if only. He sniffles, “That’s not where I fucked up.”

 

“Why don’t you go the part where you think you’ve irrevocably ruined your life and your future chances at being Do Kyungsoo’s househusband, then,” Sehun sasses back and Jongin looks up to see that, despite the hard tone, his best friend looks curious and, dare he say it, sympathetic. Sehun is such a soft bitch during the right moments.

 

At that, Jongin whimpers like he’s some puppy being deprived of milk, “Okay—” 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> help me with the next part? how will jongin fuck up? HMMMM


End file.
